


Hunter

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Power and the powerful.





	

Percy is raw power.

Percy’s guns are implements of destruction; even an arrowhead can be used to cut or chip or scrape, but a bullet is nothing but death. He does what he can with the tools that he has, tries with every breath to be a better thing, but it can’t change what’s underneath, the rushing torrent of churning power.

Vex is meant to master the powerful.

Vex is at her best in the woods, but she is not of them. No matter how easily she slips into wild spaces, she is there to take, to gather and hunt and tame. She knows them with the ease of breathing, anticipates every movement of every creature, but they are hers to toy with, hers to consume.

He kneels beside her, silent, the imposing band of his collar his only clothing, the only mark of civility on him. His back is straight, his head high, his body prepared for her command. He looks like nothing so much as a prized hound, a lean, dangerous thing brought to heel by a firm hand.

She twirls a lock of his hair around her finger, making whorls in his hair before smoothing them out again. She has all of him around her finger, the power in him bent to her will.

“Don’t worry, darling,” she says into his ear. “I’ve got you now.”


End file.
